This study will access sequential treatments for patients with treatment-resistant depression: first, a trial of nortriptyline; second, the antidepressant efficacy of the addition of lithium to the failed trial of nortriptyline; third, tranylcypromine with or without lithium for those patients who do not respond to lithium augmentation of nortriptyline.